Configuring a power monitoring system requires the user to setup each monitoring device (and its associated software) on an discrete basis, a task that necessitates an understanding of each monitoring device's capabilities. The user must also evaluate each monitoring device with respect to its location in a hierarchically organized power monitoring system. Furthermore, the user must understand each monitoring device's application to properly configure alarming thresholds, data logging requirements, etc. Finally, the user must configure the power monitoring system software to accommodate each specific device.
Typically, the user configures the monitoring devices with generic templates, which may not meet the requirements of the power monitoring system. For example, one monitoring device located on the main electrical switchgear may require EN50160 or flicker features to be configured, while another monitoring device at a motor load may require NEMA thresholds to be configured.
Presently, appropriately installing, configuring, and commissioning the power monitoring devices and software often require more than one day. It also requires familiarity with the power monitoring system and the specific electrical system to which it is being applied. Furthermore, in every case, service providers have to devote a substantial amount of time to analyze the monitoring system and the application to confirm proper configuration.
What is needed, therefore, is a method of automatically configuring monitoring devices in a power monitoring system based upon the known location of the monitoring devices within the hierarchical power monitoring system. Aspects of the present invention address these and other needs.